


他来听我的演唱会

by nannan1106



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan1106/pseuds/nannan1106
Kudos: 5





	他来听我的演唱会

事情怎么会变成这样呢，站在演唱会坑里的李东海想不明白。

挡不住李赫宰的软磨硬泡，李东海最后决定去看李赫宰的演唱会——当然不是同一航班过去，他们还没有胆子大到那个地步。李赫宰提前两天过去，尽管演唱会开了这么多年，他还是每次都认认真真跟着彩排。李东海怕人跟着自己，机票买了好几张，最后选了个红眼航班，飞机上凑合迷糊了一会儿，演唱会当天上午才到。  
宾馆是李赫宰提前订好的，李东海一个人来，帽子眼镜口罩都带着，还背了个相机，打眼一看还以为是游客。  
李赫宰提前给前台打过招呼，李东海拿了备用房卡就上了楼。大堂和门外有几个不断张望的女孩子，李东海没敢多逗留，装作查看相机内照片的样子，低着头往里走。

滴哩哩的感应声一响，李东海压下门把手的同时左右看了看，确定走廊上的确没人才推门进去，刚一抬头，就撞进李赫宰的眼睛里。  
“怎么是这个航班？”  
“别的会被跟。”李东海上前一步直接重心前移，整个人直直的扑进李赫宰怀里。  
李赫宰后撤了半步，一手揽着李东海，一手去接他手上的相机：“怎么？这是要做我的站子了？”  
李东海树袋熊一样的挂在李赫宰身上，李赫宰也就拖着这个大型挂件往里走。俩人一起栽在床上，李东海问道：“你不去场馆？”  
“七点开始，下午再去。”李赫宰吻着李东海的嘴角笑着说。  
眼看着这人越吻越深，李东海推了他一把，“你晚上要开演唱会的。”  
“我知道啊。”说着手就顺着衣服下摆伸了进去。  
李东海把他的手抓了出来，“节省点儿体力。”  
李赫宰挑了挑眉，开口道：“你质疑我？”  
“我没有。”李东海马上服软，手也揽上了对方的脖子，软着嗓子撒娇，“我刚下飞机，让我睡一会儿。”  
李赫宰嗯了一声，帮着人脱了鞋又脱了衣服，坐在床边看着钻进被子里的李东海柔声说：“我在这儿看会儿你。”  
李东海把手伸出来搭在李赫宰手上，点了点头就闭上了眼睛。

昨晚几乎没怎么睡，李东海躺下以后简直沾枕头就着。醒来睁眼一看李赫宰还在这里，李东海一下就精神了，刚想撑起身来问李赫宰几点了，突然觉得自己的下身有点儿不对劲。  
“下午两点，正好你醒了，不用我叫你。”李赫宰坐在椅子上笑眯眯的说。  
后穴有明显的异物感，撑得很涨，但不疼。李东海往后一摸，手上一片湿润。  
“李赫宰你疯了？”  
“你睡的也太死了，我给你做扩张你都没醒。”  
李东海睡梦中感觉李赫宰在摆弄自己，但他以为是在做梦，迷迷糊糊的也没多想，谁知道真的是李赫宰，竟然趁他睡觉在他后穴里塞了个跳蛋进去。  
跳蛋是带线的，另一头用医用胶布贴在李东海腿根，粉色的一截线附在白色的大腿上，李赫宰看着咽了咽口水。  
李东海伸手要扯，李赫宰赶紧上来拦，撒娇的招式用尽了才换来李东海的点头。

事情怎么会变成这样呢，带着假发站在演唱会坑里李东海想不明白。当然，除了假发，还有针织衫和短裙。

李赫宰说影帝知名度太高，要变装才能不被认出来，毕竟一个男人站在坑里怎么都太显眼，只要有人多留意一下，就会发现他是李东海。  
所以就有了现在的景象，李东海一身女孩子的打扮，拿着应援棒，和周围一群喊着银赫欧巴的女孩儿们挤在一起。  
李赫宰真是恶趣味。  
李东海心里恨恨的想。但他留给李东海的位置的确好，演唱会主舞台正对的坑，能最直接的欣赏到李赫宰的表演。如果不是后穴里异物的感觉太明显，他大概还可以更专心的看。

跳蛋此时还没开启，遥控器在李赫宰手里，李东海能做的只有等待。

灯哐的一声暗了下来，随着大屏幕开始倒数，周围的女孩子们也开始跟着数数，数字显示到5的时候，后穴的跳蛋突然开始小幅度的振动，李东海没防备住，腿直接一软，赶紧扶住了前面的把杆。

随着数字越来越小，周围的尖叫声越来越大，李东海感觉自己体内这个小玩意震动的频率也越来越快。他知道这时候李赫宰已经站在舞台上了，李赫宰不会吧，不会带着遥控器上台了吧，他是不是疯了，李东海脑子里飞快的飘过好几种可能性，他甚至想到有可能是李赫宰摁开开关以后就把遥控器放在了后台，如果真是这样的话，他怕是要被这个跳蛋活活折腾死。

数字终于跳到零的时候，舞台周围喷起焰火，女孩儿们的尖叫声要刺破李东海的耳膜，同时他后穴里的跳蛋也震动到了极限。

李东海感觉他已经快控制不了自己的身体，腿越来越软，一个劲儿的想往下滑，若不是抓住了面前的把杆，他此时怕是已经跪在地上了。李东海死死咬住嘴唇不让自己出声，后穴的酥麻感扩散到全身，台上放焰火，自己大脑里也在放焰火。

李赫宰把玩具塞的很深，堪堪蹭在他的前列腺上，但又没有直接挨着，这种隔靴搔痒式的快感逼得李东海夹紧了腿，下体也早就硬的不行。

李赫宰开场就是个节奏性极强的舞曲，非常适合热场子，不仅热场子，李东海感觉自己浑身上下都热了。他能感觉到自己的小穴里现在汁水淋漓，内裤早就湿透了，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上，渗出来的液体顺着皮肉一路流到小腿上。李赫宰给他穿的是一条膝盖以上的格纹短裙，只要有人低头看，就能发现李东海从裙底流出来的液体，光亮亮的蜿蜒在腿上。

跳蛋还在他体内兢兢业业的工作着，震得他后穴发麻，甚至快没有感觉了。李东海身体完全倚在栏杆上，抬手捂住自己脸——他不想让周围的人看见他高潮。  
舞台上的李赫宰在人群中准确捕捉到李东海，见他这副样子，忍不住一笑，直接蹲在舞台边缘，对着李东海所在的方向边唱边喊。

李东海这时候大概明白了，自己体内的跳蛋应该是个声控的，周围声音越大，它震动频率越快。李赫宰的歌大多是快歌和舞曲，抒情歌不多，默默回忆上次自己看到的歌单，李东海觉得自己今晚有可能要死在这个场馆里。

歌才唱到第三首，李东海已经射过一次了，没有任何触碰直接射出来的感觉不好受，精液包裹在内裤里直接贴着皮肤，李东海觉得幸好没人注意自己，不然自己此时的脸色一定很难看。

等放vcr的时候李东海终于能休息一下了，演唱会刚开始他就要脱力了，后面还不知道李赫宰要玩什么。突然他感觉又有震动，一摸身上，发现是自己的手机。锁屏上未读消息里李赫宰三个大字赫然在列，李东海赶忙看了看周围，见没人注意自己才解开屏幕，李赫宰那边只发来了一句话，

—我给你的高潮，喜欢吗？  
的确是李赫宰给的高潮，后穴里跳蛋的频率完全由李赫宰控制，李东海甚至都不能抚慰自己的下体。  
—我快不行了。  
—再坚持一下宝贝。

vcr放到最后，黑暗中李赫宰已经回到了台上，灯光亮起，见台上只有一把木椅子和穿着白衬衣的李赫宰，是抒情歌，李东海松了口气。  
歌唱了两三首，李赫宰冲着他们这边儿挥挥手，李东海心想坏了，就听李赫宰在下一个转调的时候直接升key，本来在体内慢慢震动的跳蛋突然加快了频率，吓得李东海后穴赶紧加紧，免得它滑出来。一用力，跳蛋被挤到身体更深处一点，正好碰上前列腺。  
“嗯啊…”李东海没忍住，一声呻吟从嘴里泄了出来。  
一旁的女孩子见了，忙问：“你怎么了？是不舒服吗？”  
李东海捂着嘴点点头，低着头不让别人看出自己的表情，怕周围的人认出自己，李东海捏着嗓子低声说了句我去洗手间，赶紧跑了出来。

李东海跌跌撞撞的跑进洗手间，关上了门坐在马桶盖上喘着气，他悉悉索索的脱下湿透的内裤，灰色的布料此时已经变成了黑色，内里沾满了白色的液体。李东海掀起自己身上的裙子，眯着眼感受着后穴里跳蛋缓慢有力的振动，手附上自己的阴茎，慢慢的上下撸动着。卫生间里能隐隐约约听见舞台上的声音，进行到了talk的环节，李赫宰的声音远远的传过来，李东海觉得自己的阴茎又硬了几分。一直没被抚慰的下体十分敏感，李东海又快速套弄几下，冲着马桶内部低吼着射了出来。

看了看身上乱七八糟的裙子还有早就丢在地上的混着精液和肠液的内裤，李东海咬了咬牙，给李赫宰的经纪人拨出了电话。  
“喂，是我，李东海。我在演唱会的洗手间里，你来接我一下……嗯，还有……那个，带一条裤子来。”

李东海再见到李赫宰是两个小时后，他脸上还带着舞台妆，台上看不出，离近了一看，浓重又冷冽，和平时完全不是一个样子。此时的李东海已经摘了假发换了T恤和裤子，坐在李赫宰自己休息室的沙发上玩手机。

“东西呢？”李赫宰手背蹭着李东海的脸。  
李东海小脸儿一扬，翻了个白眼，下巴往化妆台上指，“那儿。”伸手拍开李赫宰的手，“起开。”  
“生气了？”李赫宰一手攀上李东海的指尖，一边细细密密的吻过去，另一只手往李东海的身下探。隔着一层布料摸到屁股上，李赫宰感觉身下的人明显一僵，手腕一翻，从裤子边缘伸进去，没摸到内裤，直接触到了一手微凉的软肉。

“就这么等我的？”

“内裤脏了…我直接丢了，你这里又没有多余的。”李东海扭着身躲，无奈李赫宰的手就在他裤子里面，躲也躲不到哪里去，这人不知道什么时候已经把自己的腰带解开了。

李赫宰拉开李东海的拉链，伸手草草的套弄了两下，跪在地上低头直接含住了李东海的阴茎。

李东海喉咙里发出一声呻吟，手下意识的抓住李赫宰的头发。俩人一个是演员一个是歌手，平时为了保护嗓子很少为对方口交，但归根到底男性还是喜欢这种特殊的快感的。

李赫宰先是小口的含住李东海阴茎的头部，用舌头细细的舔着，还时不时的用舌尖挑逗顶部的小眼。

“赫……嗯啊…”阴茎被温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，李东海现在已经没心思和李赫宰置气了，只想让他再含深点儿。脑子里想着，下身不自觉的往前挺，抓着李赫宰的手也用了点力。

李赫宰一个深喉逼得李东海从嗓子里挤出一连串的呻吟，他抬眼看着已经消气的李东海，眼睛眨了眨，又吞深了点儿，舌头也不住的舔着阴茎上的青筋和沟壑。李东海低头看着李赫宰，他双颊凹了进去，本就明显的下颌骨此时显得更加锋利。

李赫宰不经常做这件事，技巧有些生涩，但他知道怎么讨好自己爱人，也知道李东海阴茎的敏感带在哪儿，舌头不住的往他的冠状沟下舔。

李赫宰将他吞到底，嘴被完全撑开，口水顺着嘴角流下来，李东海见了只剩下压抑的喘息，不能也不想再去阻止他。

异物挤在嗓子里的感觉不好受，会让人下意识的想进行吞咽，可偏偏是吞咽的动作，让李赫宰的嗓子眼又紧了几分。李东海明显压抑着的呻吟声鼓励着李赫宰，他低声一笑，声带和喉咙的震动激得李东海腰和腿全都化成了水，靠着沙发扶手仰面喘着粗气。

听着李东海的呻吟逐渐一声高过一声，大腿和小腹的肌肉都开始发抖，李赫宰用舌头压着李东海的阴茎，把李东海身下这根挤在口腔上壁和舌头之间，反复做着吞咽的动作。李东海觉得自己马上就要射出来了，一用力推开李赫宰，但还是晚了一步，射出的精液溅在了李赫宰的嘴角和下巴上。

伸手要去给他擦，李赫宰半空中握住李东海的手，伸出舌尖把嘴角的精液卷进了嘴里，眼睛还直直的看着李东海。

“诶呀你…”李东海话说了一半，李赫宰已经把他的裤子褪到了脚踝，皮肤直接接触着沙发布料，让人凭空生出羞耻感。李赫宰的手触到李东海后穴，被跳蛋撑开的小穴里还保持着湿润，李赫宰手指一探进去，穴口的软肉就紧紧的攀附上来。

李东海曲起腿来方便李赫宰行事，李赫宰勾了勾嘴角，手指伸进了后穴深处。李赫宰从地上站起来，捞过李东海的腿弯，把他曲起的一条腿架在了沙发靠背上，李东海两条腿大大的分开，底下的风光一览无余。

李赫宰挑了挑眉吹了一声口哨，李东海不去看他，但一缩一缩的后穴已经暴露了他的急切。  
“后台没套，将就一下。”李赫宰话音没落就扶着自己的早就硬挺的狰狞巨物，就着李东海侧躺的姿势操了进去。  
进入的一瞬间两个人都皱了皱眉，没等适应，李赫宰的腰已经动了起来。

第一下就插的极深，李东海直接叫了出来，腰往上弹，缩着屁股想躲，无奈一条腿被李赫宰的膝盖压着，一条腿架在沙发靠背上，后背挤在沙发与靠背的夹角处，怎么都躲不开。  
偏偏李赫宰还故意压下身，低沉的嗓音在李东海耳边炸开，  
“宝贝，声音小点儿，隔壁还有人。”  
李东海定神去听，好像真的能听见工作人员的谈笑声，瓮瓮的也听不真切。  
李赫宰衔上他的下唇，轻轻的吮吸着，“我不想让别人也听到你的声音。”  
嘴上这么说，腰上却还恶劣的往里顶，像要逼得李东海再叫出来似的。  
没插几下李赫宰就触到了深处敏感的凸起。这里之前已经被跳蛋照顾了好久，此时敏感的紧，李赫宰的阴茎刚碰到这一点，李东海就仰着脖子发出一声尖叫。这快感太直接，叫人害怕，可偏偏屁股让人给固定住了，李赫宰手大，把李东海的下身直接抬起来，捧着李东海的屁股往自己胯下撞，李东海大敞着腿，失了重心，受力点只有还留在沙发上的肩膀和李赫宰的双手。无助的挣扎刺激到了身上的人，任他怎么哆嗦着求饶李赫宰都不肯停。

“别…唔嗯……”很快李东海就让操得说不出话来，牙齿哆哆嗦嗦的咬着下唇，被架在沙发靠背上的腿颤颤巍巍的晃着，双手徒劳的抓着沙发的扶手和靠背。还有李东海那双眼睛，李赫宰不细看都知道那双含水的漂亮的眼睛已经开始茫然涣散。  
刚刚射过一次还半勃的阴茎现在又已经完全硬了，头部蹭在沙发上，顶端渗出点儿液体来，抖着挨一下操就流一股水。

李赫宰趴下来一边操一边问李东海，刚刚在演唱会上是不是高潮了？李东海本来不想承认，但他知道李赫宰一定都看见了，还是点了点头。李赫宰看见他这副乖巧模样腰上用力得更猛了，摁住了李东海的腰往内打桩似的捅，又哑着嗓子问他在台下射了几次，下面是不是把裙子都撑起来了。

李赫宰嘴上问着话，手上已经握紧了李东海的阴茎，在手掌里把玩着，拇指还时不时的蹭过铃口。李赫宰阴茎顶着李东海的前列腺出出进进，囊袋拍在屁股上啪啪的响。李东海不肯再回答他，别过脸去，结果李赫宰直接不肯动了。刚被操舒服了的后穴一下痒起来，晃着腰想往后顶，自己却没力气，吃不下去。见李东海这样李赫宰也不为难他，提起李东海的腰来继续往里操。

李东海被那根巨物抽插得射精时翻着白眼，大脑也不太清醒，屁股一缩一缩的夹，吸着李赫宰的阴茎，恨不得把他一直留在身体里，乳头又不小心蹭到了沙发上，布料摩擦着肿胀的软肉，爽的他直哆嗦。

两个人早就相互熟悉，李赫宰操起身下的人更是完全掌握着节奏，在李东海射精过后的不应期哼哼唧唧喊着受不了的时候继续往内顶，手上用力把李东海两腿分得更开，掐着腿操。  
李东海就要被他操懵了，爽是爽，爽得腿都在抖，但也害怕，快感不断堆积在一个点上，好像随时就要崩塌。

“赫宰…赫…啊哈……不行了……你慢点儿…”李东海指尖蹭着沙发的布料，苦苦哀求着带给自己快感的这个男人。  
李赫宰动作果然慢了下来，低头一看，沙发上一小片都被李东海后穴里分泌出的液体沾湿了。李赫宰把李东海的腿放下来，一条腿跪在他的两腿之间，俯下身去舔弄李东海胸前的两点。

李东海常年健身，身上一块多余的肉没有，胸肌明晃晃的摆在李赫宰眼前，有点儿像没发育完全的乳肉。李赫宰低头无章法的啃咬李东海一边乳头，完全忽略了另一边，像第一次做爱的毛头小子。

李东海被他逗的难受，手不自觉的附在自己胸前，拇指和食指捏着自己的乳头轻轻揉搓。  
“嗯……啊！”李赫宰牙齿突然用力一磕，疼痛和快感一齐袭来，李东海的后穴条件反射的加紧。  
“嫌我冷落这边了是不是？嗯？”伴着最后一个字，李赫宰猛的一挺腰，生生撞在前列腺上，但他不急着抽出去，反而左右来回在这一点上磨蹭着。  
李东海受不了这样，全身像过电一样，快感从后穴一丝丝的传回大脑，脚趾也跟着蜷缩。 他的身体不断分泌粘稠的液体，后穴早被水泡软了，体液随着缓慢抽插的动作，一些被挤了出来，一些顺着李赫宰的阴茎流到沙发上，洇湿的面积越来越大。

“你…你快点儿……”被磨的受不了了，李东海开口催促身上的人。  
“这次可是你自己说的啊。”李赫宰左手扶着李东海的腰，右手拉着李东海的手往他自己的后穴探去。李东海想抽开手，可自己早被操的没了力气，只能由着李赫宰摆布。  
李赫宰拉着李东海的几根手指摁在后穴边缘，李东海流的水太多，手指触上去打滑，只能靠李赫宰用力摁住。只停在了穴口并没有深入，李东海的手指关节蹭着李赫宰的阴茎，手指和后穴同时感受着李赫宰快速有力的抽插，生理和心理双重的刺激让他的下身更加敏感，后穴不自觉的收缩着。

受不了了，真的受不了了，后穴里包裹着那根又粗又滚烫的物什永动机一样不停的往里插，每次刺激到前列腺李东海都以为是要高潮了，可折腾了这么久还是在不断的堆叠快感。李东海只觉得后穴痒得难受，不管一会儿的高潮他能不能承受住，只管张开了嘴，哭喊着呻吟。

“额嗯…快点给我……赫…啊……好、好舒服…”

李东海此时眼眶里盈满了泪水，要掉不掉，半张着嘴发出的呻吟声又像求饶又像求欢。

爱人的呻吟是最有效的春药。李赫宰听着李东海在自己身下不停的叫着，喉结动了动，停了下来，俯下身去故意在他耳边说，  
“就这么爽吗？叫得像发春的小猫似的。”  
李东海抬手要打他，李赫宰向前一挺腰，顶的沙发吱呀一声挪动了一点儿。

“我明天再收拾你。”李东海咬着牙，伸出一只手指点着李赫宰的额头。

李赫宰抬了抬头，伸出舌尖舔了舔李东海的指尖，一偏头直接张嘴把李东海的手指含在了嘴里，乖巧的点了点头说道：“那我今天先操够了。”

李赫宰加快了身下的动作，死死地掐住李东海腰，在李东海变了调的的呻吟声中用力地撞向后穴里敏感的那个突起。性器被瞬间绞紧，让李赫宰头皮发麻。李东海一手附在自己的乳头上，另一只手早从后穴摸到了阴茎上，抚慰着自己的下体。

没有语言交流，两个人同时加快了速度。李东海只感到快感越来越强，手里的性器也越来越硬。射出来的一瞬间李东海头脑发白，全身紧绷地到达高潮。高潮时的李东海后穴仿佛失禁了一样涌出大量温热的体液，浇在体内李赫宰的硕大头部上。

李赫宰知道自己也快到了，扶着李东海已经软下的腰快速抽插了几下，微凉的精液射到了内壁上，把高潮之后身体极其敏感的李东海又强行推向了一个新的高潮。

李东海整个人蜷缩着侧躺在沙发上，高潮后的身体微微发抖，一条腿垂在地上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着：“没套子你还射里面。”

李赫宰单腿跪在沙发边上，往李东海后穴里伸进一只手指。李东海嗓子里发出一声勾人的呻吟，刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，任何触碰都禁受不住。

“海海乖，我给你弄出来。”

李赫宰送进去两只手指，微微弯曲着把自己刚刚射进去的精液往外勾。李东海受不住这样的刺激，小穴下意识的收紧，把李赫宰的手指牢牢夹住，动弹不得。

感受到了内壁的收缩，李赫宰动动手腕轻笑一声：“我这是没喂饱你啊。”  
李东海动了动垂在地上的脚，作势要踢李赫宰，这一动不要紧，一小股精液从小穴里流了出来，沾在了李东海的大腿上。

想着今天在这里是清理不完了，李赫宰眼睛一转，站起身来往化妆台走去。

李东海亲自带来的跳蛋正安安静静的躺在桌面上，上面的液体早就干了，粉色的硅胶上留下一块一块的白色印记。李赫宰从旁边抽出一张湿巾，仔仔细细的把跳蛋擦了一遍，怕没擦干净，又抽出来一张。

见李赫宰拿着跳蛋走过来，李东海如临大敌，  
“李赫宰你要干嘛！”  
“乖，”李赫宰吻了吻李东海的嘴角，手拿着跳蛋向李东海下身送过去，“海海含了一屁股我的精液，得找个东西堵一下。”

李东海从喉咙里发出一声嘤咛，伸手捂住了自己的脸。

跳蛋为了方便使用做了成纺锤型，借着精液和肠液的润滑，一头顺利的塞了进去，推到了中间最粗的地方，李赫宰停了下来，勾着一边的嘴角笑着看着李东海：“就到这儿吧，堵住了。”说着一手撑住沙发作势要起身。

李东海又羞又急，刚说出来个你字，伸手要拉李赫宰，上身一动牵扯到下身，小穴猛地一缩，直接把跳蛋后半截吸了进去。

操。李赫宰低声骂了一句，弯腰从地上捡起来李东海刚刚穿的裤子，抓住李东海的脚踝就往裤筒里送，“看一会儿回去我怎么收拾你。”

（看完记得回老福特点一下小红心，来评论里和我玩呀）  



End file.
